bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
The BIONICLE Wiki:Requests for Adminship
This is a place for users to request to be a Sysop, Rollbacker or Bureaucrat. If you or someone you nominate is running for adminship, only admins are allowed to vote at first. If the majority of admins agree on the user becoming an admin, then the community votes. When you make a request, be sure to include a For section, an Against section, and a Comments section. =Requests for Rollback Rights= Toa11 I'm just trying this again, seeing how Tuma55 left, thinking that there might be an opening. For Against * You tried to become a rollbacker three times and failed. So maybee you should drop the idea. --[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] ( Former TBW Admin/ Former Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/ Former BRW Rollbacker ) 14:21, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Comments Alot of users that are granted rollback rights don't stay. Your edit count isn't that high and you arn't very active. I like to give people a chance but for those reasons I know people will use. I'm not sayin no but just not know. I know you have what it takes but in time when people would agree that your ready. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 03:28, December 24, 2010 (UTC) User:Starscream7 ﻿Seeing that this site needs help, I'm here to pitch in. I'll be more active here actually. I'm going inactive on CBW, and I need a change from CHFW. I'm an expert at categorizing as well. I haven't been active recently, and now? If I become inactive over a period of time without 'warning', I will be demoted, and I can see that. To conclude, I'll take that risk because I saw what Mazeka said to Toa11. I'll be glad to help out here as long as I'm nothing like an Administrator or Bureaucrat. Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 02:25, December 26, 2010 (UTC) For 1. Bionicon is Unleashed! 13:37, December 26, 2010 (UTC)He's been giving his time to help Wikia sites a lot. Against * You're not very active here and rollbacker rights change nothing. --[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] ( Former TBW Admin/ Former Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/ Former BRW Rollbacker ) 14:19, December 26, 2010 (UTC) * In time but not now. -''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] '' 14:39, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Comments Check the guy who voted for. You'll see his IP is the same as Starscreams. Invalid vote [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] =Requests for Sysop Rights= User:Toa 95 Toa 95 has made more than 2,300 edits to this Wikia site. Tuma55 made more than 2,600. I vote for Toa 95 because he is highly active on Bioniclepedia. Therefore, he can be trusted to monitor, delete and protect articles if needed, in which he surely has proved that he has the honor to do so. To conclude, I think that he will make a needed replacement ifor Tuma55. So I have one quote to say to you all: ''"What Say You?" ''Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 01:02, December 26, 2010 (UTC) For *Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 02:27, December 26, 2010 (UTC)Definetely. *Kazidii----- I Am Ordering! *- 'Mata Nui' Talk 11:36, December 26, 2010 (UTC) *-''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord''']] '' 14:39, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Against Comments =Requests for Bureaucrat Rights=